


Scaglie di drago

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic, Humor, Romance, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Gli arabeschi ambrati del lume baluginano e Granby scivola piano nella fiaba.</i><br/>Raccolta di drabbles e flashfics. SPOILERS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scaglie di drago

**Author's Note:**

> Prima pubblicazione: EFP, 21/02/2010.  
> Oh no, direte... un'altra raccolta? E di cosa poi?! Se non conoscete Temeraire di Naomi Novik e amate il fantasy storico, vi consiglio caldamente di leggerlo. Cinque libri su (pare) nove di sorprendenti, meditati, originali, inventivi, seri-umoristici sviluppi di una trama ambientata nell'Europa napoleonica. Un'Europa in cui esistono i draghi, impiegati come flotta aerea ante-litteram. Wow, sembro una pubblicità. Ma davvero, non ve ne pentirete.  
> E se lo conoscete già ma non avetee recuperato notizie sull'ultimo volume, al momento solo in inglese... occhio: spoilers.  
> Buona lettura.  
> DISCLAIMER: possedere Temeraire sarebbe una bella soddisfazione - ma è della magnifica Novik, quindi devo accontentarmi delle fanfiction ;)

#01  
 _Doni di Sherazade_

 

 

 

  
Ricorda i nomi dei genitori di Iskierka e li pronuncia per lei. Si stupisce di trovarsi, dopo, una copia delle _Mille e una notte_ in mano, da leggere per tentativi stentati mentre la peste mostra interesse.  
Quando è addormentata chiude il volume e ascolta la vita intorno. Accanto a lui respirano le ombre di un drago turco dal nome polacco, un Celestiale cinese nato sull'oceano, un ex-marinaio cui deve la propria fortuna, un falconiere avventuriero; la macchia arborea australiana, il soffio del vento...  
Gli arabeschi ambrati del lume baluginano e Granby scivola piano nella fiaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 98  
> Ne ho altre... ma devo trascriverle. Portate (molta) pazienza.


End file.
